masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weatherman
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Ernest is six feet tall and quite lanky. He has floppy medium brown hair cut just above the shoulder. His eyes are a light gray, but tend to pick up color from his surroundings, and can appear blue, teal, or even light purple depending on the lighting. Ernest dresses in comfortable hoodies or sweatshirts and jeans, mostly wearing black, gray, purple, and teal. He always carries bulky headphones to listen to chill beats.   His hero costume consists of a helmet with a half visor and incorporated over-ear headphones, a jacket, and boots. The costume has a black, white, purple, and teal color scheme, with lightning bolt symbols and a ‘W’ for Weatherman. Powers Ernest has elemental control over the weather, allowing him to generate and manipulate wind, rain, lightning, snow, and hail. His powers are tied to his emotions, and he often exerts a minor influence over his environment without intending to: the sun might shine when he is happy, rain might begin to fall when he is sad, or a cold breeze may sweep through the room when he is angry. When he becomes extremely emotional, Ernest’s powers grow stronger, but also more difficult to control. He tries to manage this by listening to soothing music to calm himself down. Background Childhood Ernest has always seen swirling colors and shapes corresponding to whatever sounds he hears, a result of his synesthesia. These patterns fascinated him, but whenever he tried to point them out to others, they couldn’t seem to see them. His reactions to things that were not there had him labeled as attention-seeking by teachers and a weirdo by other kids. Eventually, Ernest stopped talking about what he saw and did his best to ignore it. When he discovered that chill music helped smooth over the distracting patterns, he started carrying headphones everywhere. At age 15, Ernest began manifesting his powers of weather control. Not wanting to give his peers another reason to shun him, he did his best to suppress his powers at all times. During emotional moments, they managed to slip through, but if anyone noticed Ernest tried to shrug it off as a coincidence. The Accident When he was 17, Ernest got into an argument with his dad. He can’t even remember what they were fighting about anymore, but while they were shouting at each other, Ernest ended up creating a stormcloud in the living room and accidentally struck his younger brother Timothy with lightning. Timothy recovered without too many lasting injuries, but was left partially deaf. Ernest’s dad was furious and demanded that Ernest be sent away before he could hurt anyone else. His mom refused, saying that Ernest could learn to control his powers with help. The constant tension in the family kept Ernest on edge and barely able to suppress his powers, so he stopped attending school to avoid putting his classmates in danger. Halcyon City A few months ago, Ernest’s mom decided to move to Halcyon City. Not wanting to be separated, Ernest and Timothy went with her. They both enrolled in Big High, Timothy for his sophomore year and Ernest for his second attempt at senior year. Ernest has decided that the only way to learn how to control his powers is by intentionally using them instead of suppressing them. He wants to try and get some good out of them by working with the Big Team to stop villains. Relationships Family Timothy Welles Timothy is Ernest’s younger brother, 15 years old, and a theater nerd attending his sophomore year at Big High. Ernest and Timothy have always been close, and that didn’t change even after Ernest accidentally struck him with lightning and left him partially deaf. Timothy always knows what to say to make Ernest feel better, even when he’s on the verge of a power-fueled meltdown. Helen Welles Ernest’s mother, who decided to move Ernest and Timothy to Halcyon City to give Ernest a chance to learn how to control his powers. Helen tries to be supportive of Ernest, but doesn’t connect well with her son’s struggles. Harold Welles Ernest always butted heads with his father, and as he grew older their arguments frequently escalated into shouting matches. Harold considered Ernest a bit of a freak, an opinion that only became more extreme after his powers were revealed. Ernest has not been in contact with him since moving to Halcyon City. Journal Entries * The Weatherman's Journal Additional Scenes * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (11/6/19) - Ernest runs across Melody working out in the Big Team gym and asks her to show him the ropes. * Recognition Song (11/8/19) - Wren eagerly invites Ernest to sight-see around the RESONANCE HQ. * Talk to the Hands (11/15/19) - Atlanta teaches Ernest ASL after school. * The Weatherman: Christmas Special - A series of scenes/journals exploring Ernest’s familial relationships over the holidays. Playlists * Inspiration Playlist ** Songs thematically relevant to the Weatherman (although not necessarily songs he'd listen to himself) * Chill Beats Playlist ** Songs that the Weatherman listens to all the time to calm himself down and filter out background noise made very distracting by his synesthesia * Hype Songs Playlist ** Songs that the Weatherman switches to in order to get pumped up during a fight Artwork Weatherman Hero Costume.png|Hero Costume Back and Front Weatherman Dataverse.png|Dataverse Digivolution Weatherman Quartet.png|Weatherman Quartet Weatherman Quartet Happy Sun.png|Weatherman Quartet (Happy/Sun) Weatherman Quartet Sad Rain.png|Weatherman Quartet (Sad/Rain) Weatherman Quartet Angry Lightning.png|Weatherman Quartet (Angry/Lightning) Weatherman Quartet Determined Snow.png|Weatherman Quartet (Determined/Snow) Weatherman Wrestling.png|Stormbreaker Wrestling Costume Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:The Weatherman